


Chloe/Chloe

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Conversations. [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: Chloe has a moment of reflection





	Chloe/Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> I proof read my own writing so all errors are the author's fault.  
> I don't own any of these characters I just make stuff up about them for fun.

Chloe looked at the woman in the mirror, dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep, her cheekbones prominent because of stress. 

“You’re a freakin’ mess” she said to the women looking back at her. 

She opened the bathroom cabinet and took out her makeup wipes only to find the packet empty. With a sigh she padded back into her bedroom, pulled open the top drawer of her vanity and stuck her hand inside searching for fresh packet. 

As her fingers search the drawer she touched something cold. Gathering it up in her palm she pulled her hand out, opened her hand and stared at it. 

Memories flooded her mind as she recalled the day Lucifer gave it to her, she remembered being mad at him for missing her birthday, she remembered how he made light of the gift, making some lame joke about penetration. 

She remembered when she took it off in the car park to appease Marcus, she remembered that Lucifer was watching and how wrong it felt when she removed it.

She ran her fingers over the chain then over the bullet, she knew now what it really meant, what it represented, she made him vulnerable and he trusted her with his mortality. 

She had betrayed that trust.

Chloe looked at the woman in the mirror, dark rings under her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

She had a look of disgust on her face. She had nothing to say to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if the necklace turned up in S4.


End file.
